


Did He Just...

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Community: dw100, Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three needs something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did He Just...

"Ahh, Brigadier. Need to borrow that particle wave synthesizer we used," the Doctor said, breezing past the security into the office where the officer raised an eyebrow, pausing in eating his scone.

"What is it this time?" the Brigadier asked plainly.

"Nothing here on Earth, yet." The Doctor snagged some jury-rigged piece of electronic flotsam, then gave a cheery smile before snagging the scone right out of the Brigadier's hand. "Delightful choice, old chum." He hurried right on out, leaving the Brigadier to look bemused, and his aide to stare in open-mouthed wonder at the temerity of the whole incident.


End file.
